Almost Happy
by TobiasFangor92
Summary: Just a lil story that popped into my head this morning when I woke up. My 2nd oneshot but my 1st romance story so expect it to suck. Secret pairing Max? figure it out yourslef when u read Read and review people formally red-tailed-hawkman


Woohoo my second oneshot and it will probably suck but oh well here it is. Dedicated to maxride4life just because he's a cool dude. Now onto the story, and it might evolve into a story or twoshot if enough people like it.

MAX'S POV

I sighed as I sat at the table. I felt really bad. Iggy's birthday had been the other day and I hadn't gotten him anythin. I knew what I wanted to give him, but I can't. I just can't. I couldn't give Fang anything either. Just because we're mutant freaks doesn't mean we don't have normal problems.

Angel sat down beside me at the table. "Hi Max."

"Hey Angel." I said, immediately blocking my thoughts even though she probably already heard. That little girl can be scary sometimes.

"What's wrong with you? You've been a little off ever since Iggy's birthday." Angel said.

I shook my head and faked a smile, "Nothing sweetie, I'm ok."

Angel sent me a look and I knew she was trying to read my mind. "I still can't believe Iggy's 16."

"I know. It's hard to believe how many years went by so fast." I said.

We had a new house now. It was abandoned when we got here. Fang and Iggy, after doing research on Fang's laptop, fixed the electricity and the plumbing.

Nudge and Gazzy ran through the room, with Nudge chasing Gazzy.

I grabbed Gazzy and Nudge and held them apart. "OK, what's going on here?"  
"Gazzy set off a stink bomb in my room!" Nudge said.

"I didn't!" Gazzy said.

"Then who was it?!" Nudge yelled.

"I don't know!" Gazzy yelled back.

I sighed. I shot Angel a look. She nodded.

"Gasman did it." She said.

"See!" Nudge shouted.

"Gasman, no more stink bombs in the house." I said, in a stern _mother of the Flock_, voice.

"Fine." Gazzy said, rushing off.

Nudge walked in another direction.

Angel looked at me. "Go, tell him."

"Tell who what?" I asked, acting like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Go, tell him how u really feel. He loves you. Go tell him."

I bit my lip, "Angel, you don't know how awkward it'll be if I tell him."

"Just go." Angel said.

I sighed. Oh, boy. I walked outside and saw him sitting in a tree. My heart started racing. What do I say? How do I tell him? How do I start the conversation? God, this is gonna suck.

I took a deep breath and walked slowly to the tree. He looked down at me. "Hey."

"Fang, can I talk to you?" I asked, nervously.

He nodded and dropped from the tree. "What's up?"

"I...ok, look. I know you love me." I said.

He looked unmoved but I saw his eye twitch. Maybe about one tenth of an inch. "What? No, I don't."

"Angel told me Fang. You know how good she is with these kinda things." I said.

Fang bit his lip. "Ok, ok. I admit it. I do love you."

"I know."

"But you don't love me do you?" Fang looked me in the eyes and I thought I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

I took a deep breath. "No...I don't. I'm sorry, Fang."

He shook his head. "It's ok." He unfurled his wings and flew off.

"Fang!" I cried after him, but didn't go after him.

"Max..." A voice said.

I jumped and turned around. Iggy was standing behind me.

"What's wrong with him?" Iggy asked.

I shook my head. "He'll be ok. I hope."

Iggy looked at me, his blind eyes showing concern. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Hey Ig, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Yeah." Iggy said.

I bit my lip and walked over to him. "Well, I..."

He waited patiently.

I couldn't tell him so I did the next bext thing and I don't think you'll believe it. I kissed him, right on the lips. I could tell he was shocked, but after a minute he kissed me back. I felt sparks as soon as he did. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I smiled as I pulled away from him a little.

"I love you too Max." He said smiling.

I smiled wider. "I'm smiling, Ig."

He leaned in and kissed me. I happily kissed him back. For once, maybe Angel being able to read my mind was a good thing. Except for Fang...but I'll help him later.


End file.
